


Старые знакомые

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [4]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humanized, Humor, Multi, Penguins, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Ты берешься поливать соседские цветы в отсутствии хозяев, а потом что-то происходит и вот ты уже знаешь слишком много, чтобы продолжать спать спокойно.
Relationships: Cupid/Private (Madagascar), Johnson & Manfredi (Madagascar), Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar), Lola the Hula Girl Doll/Skipper
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Старые знакомые

День не предвещал ничего плохого. Впрочем, справедливости ради надо сказать, что он и ничего хорошего не предвещал. Был самым обыкновенным, из тех, какие промелькнут — и не заметишь. Марлин бы ни за что не заметила: несмотря даже на редкую в их квартале тишину, не разбавляемую ни музыкой из колонок Джулиана, ни шумом ссоры Бады и Бинга, ни взрывами из дома ее соседей-коммандос. Впрочем, последнее было вполне закономерно: коммандос в доме отсутствовали. Сказали «мы ненадолго» и смылись, в буквальном смысле слова укатив во вчерашний закат на своем внедорожнике. Разве что Прапор трогательно попросил ее сходить и полить цветы. Марлин было хотела умилиться, но Прапор тут же упомянул, что для полива нужны защитные рукавицы и медный купорос, потому что питомцы Ковальски в самодельной оранжерее — ребята специфические, и будет здорово, если они не откусят Марлин носик от лейки. Иначе это будет уже третья лейка за неделю, и брюзжания Шкипера им тогда не избежать.

Одним словом, день был обычным, несмотря на полив хищных бегоний, или кто там прижимался своими мясистыми стеблями к стеклянным стенкам парника…

Марлин уже собралась идти к себе как внезапно услышала скрежет дверного замка. Успела даже обрадоваться — гляди ты, не обманули, обещанное «недолго» оказалось и правда недолгим. Но уже спустя секунду вспомнила, кто ее соседи, и испытала укол страха. Мало ли, кто там к ним заявился, может даже подкараулив, когда этой солдатни не будет дома… И хорошо если это какое-то знаковое зло вроде недотеррориста Ганса, который пусть и возьмет в плен, но наверняка накормит в этом плену булочками. А то ведь может нелегкая принести и кого-то намного хуже…

Марлин судорожно огляделась по сторонам, выискивая что бы такого схватить для защиты. В случае если это и правда хозяева дома, она просто вернет им молоток обратно. Но молотка рядом не оказалось – их пагубная и, наверняка не приводящая ни к чему хорошему, привычка класть вещи на место сегодня подставила Марлин ножку.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге перед ее взором предстало две незнакомые личности. Вернее, сначала предстали два силуэта, один из которых был таким толстым, что почти заслонял второй. Но на пороге простояли они слишком недолго, чтобы Марлин успела как-то отреагировать.

— О! — подал голос один из гостей, бесстрашно шагая внутрь с таким видом, словно точно знал, где тут стоят растяжки и как через них переступать. — А ты говорил, разведется! Нифига он не разведется! С тебя десятка!

— Пятерка, — пробасил, как из бочки, толстяк.

— Мы спорили два раза, так что десятка. Ха, прикинь, чё! — Болтливый незнакомец ткнул невежливо пальцем в доску, на которой коммандос рисовали планы и схемы предстоящих заданий. Марлин их художества напоминали позднего Пикассо: непонятная каша с намеком на знакомые формы, и пусть говорят, что она ничего не понимает в искусстве…

— Ага, — толстяк захлопнул дверь за своей широченной спиной и вперевалочку, сильно хромая, прошел за своим спутником. Марлин рассматривала их, не зная, что предпринимать первым. Сфоткать на телефон и отправить Шкиперу? Спросить, кто они такие? Поискать все же пресловутый молоток? Она действительно не знала, что выбрать, потому что лица этих людей ничего не говорили Марлин, но оба они были одеты в знакомую черную военную форму — точно такую же, в какой ходили ее соседи. Да и потрепаны были изрядно: толстяк при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался одноглазым и одноногим — вот почему его походка была такой неуклюжей — а у его говорливого приятеля одна рука висела в гипсе на перевязи, так что он бурно жестикулировал второй. Их внешний вид и то, как они держались, чем-то напоминал Марлин двух комиков, работающих в паре: один из такого тандема всегда живенький, суетливый, эмоциональный, а второй немногословный и солидный.

— Сто раз говорил, что однажды на этом их и поймают, и что ты думаешь, я же и поймал!..

— Угу.

— Смотались, ты гляди, в Оклахому и думают, никто не поймет!

— В Аризону.

— Один черт!

Марлин, которая в обычное время вовсе не считала, что Оклахома и Аризона это один черт, сейчас готова была согласиться, потому что понятия не имела, как незнакомец прочитал хоть что-то в мешанине символов, кое-как размазанных губкой по доске – видимо, отряд слишком спешил, чтобы помыть её нормально.

— Господи, — прогудел за ее спиной толстяк. Марлин обернулась и увидела, как тот печально держит в руках табуретку — несколько уничижительно, за одну ножку.

— Чё, не выдержит тебя?

— Не то, — толстяк повернул мебель таким образом, что стали видны набитые крест-накрест под сидением дополнительные бруски, которые явно добавили для большей крепости.

— Вы-ыдержит, — довольно протянул его приятель. — Рико в своем репертуаре. Грохнуть об стенку табуреткой он любит, а собирать ее потом — не очень…

Марлин приподняла брови. Некоторые аспекты бытия соседей начинали для нее проясняться.

— Дикарь.

— Да я говорил Шкиперу, что от таких вещей не отучишься так просто, но разве ж он меня слушал? «Джонсон, я лучше знаю, что делать!» — болтун скорчил мрачную рожу, и правда весьма похожую выражением на Шкиперову. — «Джонсон, предоставь это мне и не волнуйся! Джонсон, думать буду я, а ты делать!» — и Джонсон — а это очевидно был он — покачал головой.

— Угу, — толстяк опустил табурет и уселся сверху. Мебель жалобно скрипнула под его внушительной тушей, но выдержала. Марлин немедленно подумала про Ниро Вульфа и Арчи Гудвина.

— Небось, и из Аризоны приедет — скажет то же самое, будто мы не пропадали на несколько лет. А Ковальски добавит, что он же нас предупреждал, хотя он не предупреждал…

— Он предупреждал.

— Он просто обо всем вечно брюзжит. Это не предупреждение! Ничего-ничего, — Джонсон прошел на крошечную кухню, о которой Марлин всегда думала, что вообще не понимает, как ее соседям удается повернуться тут, когда она одна на своей не может, и, орудуя сноровисто, явно привыкнув действовать только одной рукой, принялся готовить кофе.

— Ничего-о, мы еще полюбуемся на его рожу, когда он нас увидит… — злорадно посулил он. — Брякнется в обморок на руки своей жене, как в тот раз, когда…

— Жене?!

Бамс! Металлическая джезва для варки кофе, помятая и закопчённая, выпала из единственной целой руки Джонсона.

— Ты говорящая?! — явно ушам своим не поверил он и тут же, обернувшись к своему товарищу, воскликнул:

— Манфреди, ты прикинь — она заговорила!!!

Манфреди даже не издал своего привычного «Угу» — только молча таращился единственным глазом.

— Я всегда говорила, — заявила им Марлин.

— Нет, не всегда! Я точно помню, что в Африке молчала как рыба!

— Я в жизни не была в Африке, ребята. И нигде дальше своего города. Я боюсь путешествий.

Джонсон поднял посудину, в которую по счастью еще ничего не успел ни налить, ни насыпать.

— Ты… Не жена Шкипера? — уточнил он.

— У Шкипера есть жена?

— Может, это подружка кого-то другого, — пробасил Манфреди, пожав пудовыми плечищами.

— Кого?! — его приятель не дал Марлин и слова ввернуть. — Прапор вроде втрескался в ту девицу, как ее… У нее еще начальник такой олень!..

— Парню было шестнадцать, ветер сто раз мог перемениться.

— Мы говорим о Прапоре, старина! Он привязчивый, что и зарубило на корню его карьеру в британской разведке. И дядюшка не помог… Ну, разве что та девчонка тоже тот еще олень. Но и тогда британской разведке найдется, какие пару слов ей сказать. А что до остальных, так они слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обнаружить существование в этом мире девушек… По-моему, с того самого дня, как польская академия наук нашла предлог для того, чтобы выставить Ковальски, потому что вдруг обнаружила, что его прикольный перуанец с отклонениями в развитии — не только пациент, никто даже не пытался намекать им об этих самых девушках. Так что единственный возможный у них вариант подружки — это тот, когда Ковальски сначала расчленит девицу, а Рико ее потом сожрет — как тогда, в Гватемале…

— Я не подружка, — перебила его Марлин, уже понявшая, что это единственный способ вставить слово. — Я соседка. Прапор попросил меня полить цветы. И лучше мне их полить, пока они не вырвались и не сожрали нас.

— Цветы в лаборатории? — прозорливо поинтересовался Джонсон, кивнув на массивную стальную дверь в конце комнаты.

— Да.

— Дальше можешь не продолжать… — он покачал головой. — Все в мире меняется, но только не любовь Ковальски к опасным монстрам, которые захотят кого-то сожрать — начиная с Годзиллы и заканчивая его любовником… Как тебя хоть зовут?

— Марлин. Марлин Оттер. А вы — Манфреди и Джонсон?

— Ага, — Джонсон уже оправился от изумления и вернулся к кулинарии. — Вообще предполагается, что мы похоронены в Маниле, но давай считать, что мы там не прижились…

— Я не знала, что у Шкипера была жена, — вернулась к изначальной теме Марлин, понимая, что иначе Джонсон заболтает ее в минуту, и она вообще забудет обо всем.

— «Была»? – округлил глаза тот. — То есть они все же развелись? Вот говорили же ему, что этим и кончится, потому что никакая нормальная женщина не будет таскаться с ним по окопам… Манфреди, похоже, пятерку тебе должен все-таки я!..

— Десятку.

— Я ничего не слышала и о разводе. Равно как и о девушке Прапора или о том, что остальные двое слишком заняты друг другом.

Джонсон, уже набравший было в грудь воздуха для новой тирады, так и замер на месте.

— Поздравляю, — Манфреди отсалютовал примолкшему товарищу. — Ты только что успешно выболтал то, что десять лет ухитрялись сохранять в тайне. Полагаю, Шкипер будет счастлив. И еще полагаю, после этого мы будем мертвы не только официально.

За время недолгого их знакомства это была самая длинная тирада, какую Марлин слышала от этого здоровяка.

— Ну и ладно! — внезапно оттопырил губу Джонсон, неуловимо от этого став похожим на Джулиана. — Двум смертям не бывать, а если где-то всплывет, значит, соседка наших парней — подосланный шпион. Шкипер был женат на немой гаитянке, Прапор влюбился в одну девушку, начальство которой курирует секретные правительственные поставки и которое…

— Олень, — подсказал Манфреди, выполняя роль чего-то вроде стрелки, благодаря которой железнодорожный состав красноречия его друга сворачивал с колеи шпионских разборок на менее опасную.

— …и они со Шкипером на дух не выносят друг друга, так что несколько лет Прапор со своей пассией был как Ромео с Джульетой, а Ковальски и Рико в отношениях. Хотя десять лет прошло, может уже и женаты, я без понятия, но я бы не удивился, к тому и шло, хотя когда родители Ковальски узнали, они…

Марлин почувствовала насущную необходимость присесть.

— Сделай и мне кофе, — слабым голосом попросила она.

Да уж. Лучше бы сюда явился Ганс и взял ее в плен… Проще, привычней и понятней. И цветы бы он полил, кстати, парень ведь хозяйственный…

— Кажется, тебе есть, что сказать, — развеселила эта реакция Джонсона, который как раз выудил с кухонной полки еще одну кружку.

— Как только Шкипер вернется из Оклахомы…

— Аризоны

— Один черт. Как только вернется, я…

Марлин поджала губы. Она знала этих людей так долго, они были друзьями, она выручала их в некоторых щекотливых делах, и ни один из них ни слова не обронил на счет этого всего…

Когда Шкипер вернется, и он, и его люди пожалеют, что сюда не наведался Ганс. Определенно. 


End file.
